


Perfect Storm

by yandere_hime



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Angst, Captive, Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Lancelot - Freeform, Langst, M/M, Negative Thoughts, Physical Abuse, Will add tags as I go, positive lancelot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_hime/pseuds/yandere_hime
Summary: Lance gets captured by Lotor and is in for a rough ride...but for how long? And will it always be a bad thing? Or can he come to accept that giving in wouldn't be the worst thing he could do?Will have violence (LAnce getting beat up), but will eventually have fluff!The lotor/lance will be POSITIVE.





	1. Caught

Lance liked to act like being a Paladin of Voltron wasn’t a big deal. Joking about ladies and saving the world made everyone think he was pretty shallow and didn’t really have much going on upstairs. Unfortunately the reality was that he was pretty worried and scared....like right this instance.

He was currently with Pidge and Hunk, trying their best to get the people of this planet to safety and defend them as they were being attacked. Specifically, they were trying to help the elderly and children. There was lots of crying . The situation honestly looked pretty grim. But thankfully they were so close to getting everyone to safety! Just a little more, just had to hold out for a little longer. The paladins had been in MUCH worse situations before, so this should be fine, right?

He always felt safest INSIDE the lion, so ground work had him quite nervous honestly. He was getting pretty good at hand to hand combat, but he still light years behind being as good as Shiro....or Keith. And he was also quite worried about Pidge...she was small and DEFINITELY not as strong as the rest of them. And yet, there she was, holding her own. He could tell how stressed she was by how her thick brows furrowed together as they did their best to defend the people. It was then out of the corner of his eye that he noticed one of the girls from before. Shit. They were seriously no match for them with just the three of them! Last time they nearly had their asses destroyed by those girls! Lotors team....

**" _Pidge...i think we are in for trouble.._."**

Pidge glanced over, eyes widening as she understood what he meant. **" _Was this a set up too_?"**

Hunk whined. " ** _But we couldn’t LEAVE them like this_!"**

Lance laughed and smirked, though it sounded forced in his own ears. **" _No big deal. Just a couple of ladies...really.... strong pretty ladies_."** Oh well. They were basically done here so the worst that could really happen before help arrived is having his ass kicked, right? He knew Pidge had already called for backup. "Hey ladies~ I don’t really LIKE fighting girls but..." running in, he charged and took the fight straight to the strong Alien girls, the others not far behind him. Well this sucked, but they just needed to hold them off long enough til the others got there!

What he was unaware of was the fact that somehow while fighting one of the girls he managed to get separated from his team. It was not until he heard Hunk asking where he was through their communication device that he looked behind himself and realized how far off he'd went. _"Oh...my bad guys. I will try to finish up he- **WOAH**!"_

While he was distracted the girl had grinned and all but disappeared only to be right in front of him, looking like she was having way too much fun as she kneed him in the chin, sending him back a few feet onto his rear. Lance groaned, hand going to rub at where he landed as Pidge and Hunk asked what was going on. But at this point he couldn't really see anything because the girl was staring down at him and pointing her weapon at him.

 ** _“You will do QUITE nicely! Shame you can’t say bye-bye to your little friends you had with you today!”_** The red Alien lifted a hand to her face, tapping her lips in what seemed to be deep thought. **_“I mean, we COULD have grabbed them. But it’s more fun this way…not to mention kinda easier. Besides, it’s better to leave a few things to their imagination!”_**

**_“Lance!!! Lance?! What’s going on over there?”_ **

**_“Lance? Why did you go quiet all of a sudden? Are you ok?”_ **

**_“Uh guys…. I-“_ **

He did not get to finish that response as the alien roundhouse kicked him, promptly cutting him off mid-sentence and cutting him off.

~ ~ ~

He came to a little bit later, feeling a little worse for wear, but ALIVE. For now, anyways. Lance grimaced, pratty sure he was going the have quite the nasty bruise on his face from that kick. It was just not right for someone to have that much strength in their legs. If it was any other girl the leg strength might have seemed attractive, but when it was used against him in such a way? Nope. Abuse where he was willing was nice and all, but when your enemy beat you (and badly at that) there was no honor or pleasure in that. A sigh escaped him as he tried to take in his surroundings a bit. The room was pretty dark and his eyes were still not quite adjusted. His arms were chained to a…bar? Whatever it was, he was chained to it.

Hearing a sound his head jerked so he could stare in that direction, though a pain shooting up his spine had him groaning. Shit, did they just toss him around or what? Did nobody have any respect for prisoners of war? Wait…right. Prisoner.

Now would probably be a very good time to be scared.

He still couldn’t see anything, but he was assuming that someone had walked past whatever room he was in. It was strangely silent in here, now that he thought about it. He could hear every breath he took, and he swore he could hear the sound of his own heart pounding frantically in his chest.

Hearing another sound he glanced towards it and felt like the breath was knocked out of him. A beautiful…Galra? Man had just stepped into the room, long, luscious, silky white hair flowing behind him. He wore the most dangerous smirk across his face, glistening sharp white canines that looked like they could easily rip out his throat if the other so wished it.

" ** _Paladin._** " A smooth voice all but purred, sending chills down his spine.

That voice...he recognized it. Lotor. Prince Lotor. The man that had so easily lurred them into traps, that teased and toyed with them like a cat looking for entertainment with its food. The terror that he felt inside must have somehow made it into his expression because Lotor laughed, the sound silky and dangerous.

 ** _"Oh this went even easier than i could have imagined, Paladin. Things are going exactly as planned."_** The tall male strode over easily, crouching down infront of Lance so his piercing gaze could study him. The other gripped Lances' jaw firmly, nails biting into the flesh and causing Lances' eyes to water at the feeling. Oh those nails were way sharper than they should be.

**_"Now talk."_ **


	2. Weird

_**"Oh this sucks...."** _

  
Lance hurt.

  
Like, he was seriously aching all over. Why did he have to go and antagonize Lotor? Though, it was worth it to watch how Lotors' long pretty face had twisted in displeasure when he had not answered a single one of his questions. He wanted to go out of his way to make sure the other didn't get what he wanted. He was almost surprised the man hadn't just broke his neck, but he knew Lotor was still convinced he could get info out of him. That was why the Galra Prince was keeping him alive, right? He did not know of any other reasons he'd want him alive. Unless the man just liked having prisoners?

  
* * *

  
**_"Why does my father want Voltron so badly?"_ **

  
Lotors eyes were narrowed much like a displeased cat, nails like a cats' claws drawing blood as they dug deeper into where they gripped his jaw. Lance just did his best to ignore the sting and he simply smirked at the other.

  
_**"Because he wants what he can never have. I dunno, kinda like a child who sees a pretty toy and-"** _

  
Lotor pulled his hand away only to backhand Lance, who just clenched his jaw to not let a sound escape. **_"You know that is not an answer. Do you know what he is planning? Why does he need it? What are your plans to defeat him?"_** It was almost as if Lotor did not know what his own father was after or what he planned. Huh...that sure was weird. Also...that slap HELLA stung, but he wasn't about to admit that. 

  
**_"I would never tell you. Go ahead, slap me again princess."_ **

  
The next hit was a powerful punch to his stomach, and if he'd had any food that day it probably would have come up. He deserved that. He knew he should be careful what he said, but the thought of teasing the other was too good of a chance to pass up now that he saw him to his face. Ah it just pissed him off how pretty the other was. If they were not enemies he was sure he'd make him his rival in beauty!  But _DAMN_  did he pack a hell of a punch. He swallowed with a grimace, trying to not let a groan escape. Unfortunately it escaped since that hand was gripping his face again, pressing against the open wounds the Galras' nails had made earlier. His gaze searched Lances for a moment, intense and sharp. He hadn't even realized he held his breath until Lotor pushed him back and stood up. He gave him a hard kick before turning and walking out without a word.

  
* * *

  
Yeah, he honestly was not sure how long the other would be keeping him here, but he hoped the others figured out where he was soon...and a plan to save him would be FANTASTIC! Were they worried? They had to be, right? They needed him to form Voltron after all. Unless....somehow they ended up replacing him. That was a pretty depressing thought so he decided to try and not think too much more. The tired boy rested his head back against the wall, allowing his eyes to slip shut to try and get some form of rest maybe.

  
**_"I wonder if they plan to starve me too..."_ **

  
Almost immediately after he muttered those words the door opened and his eyes flew open, the red girl from before entered the room. She looked him over and gave a bright smile,eyes practically sparkling as if she was happy to see him up.

  
**_"Oh! You are still awake! Here! Can't have you starving on us!"_ **

  
She came over, placing the tray on the ground and disconnecting his hands from whatever they had been on. Now he was free to move his arms. He eyed her a moment, debating on if it was worth it to try and make a break for it. As if reading his thoughts she laughed, sounding like she wasn't worried in the slightest. **_"Oh, i wouldn't try if I were you. Zethrid is down the hall and shes just_** _itching_ ** _for a fight! You'd make her day if you tried to make a break for it! I'm Ezor, by the way!"_**

  
" ** _Uh...right..._** " She sure was friendly.

  
**_"Your friends called you Lance, right?"_** While he stared at her, thrown off by her chatty cheerful personality, she managed to connect his wrists to the chains that seemed to connect to the ground. ** _"Sorry, you are a prisoner after all. If you just tell us what you need you wont get hurt too badly!"_** She waved before skipping out, leaving Lance staring at the unappetizing goo that was on the tray. Well, it was better than starving, and they seemed willing to at least provide some form of nutrition.

  
He was in the process of downing the rather tasteless goo when the door opened again, Lotor striding in, and he nearly choked on his meal. This must have amused the other because a smug chuckle left the purple being. " _ **It would seem I startled you. This was not my intention."** _ He seemed to study what Lance was eating before saying something to a guard next to him. They looked surprised but nodded and ran off. He closed the distance between them, Lance going tense.

  
**_"Come now, do you think me so low as to attack one as they eat?"_** He shifted to sit cross legged across from him. **_"We seem to have gotten off to a rough start."_**

  
**_"You clawed up my face."_ **

  
**_"Ah, but nothing too bad."_ **

  
**_"What if it scars?"_ **

  
**_"It wont."_ **

  
Oh his smirk PISSED HIM OFF! Also, why was he here? He looked up as the guard returned with a different tray, placing it before Lance then leaving. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion, sniffing at the strange items on it. It smelled....good? His stomach gave a growl of approval, Lotor gesturing towards it. **_"Eat."_**

  
Lance was even MORE suspicious. Surely the other had not come to just apologize and small talk. **_"You put something weird in it."_**

  
Lotor looked annoyed, but took the utensil and took a bite, then gestured again. **_"See? Not poison. Eat....unless you... WANT the other stuff?"_**

  
Lance huffed, but began to dig in. Oh this was SO much better than the other stuff! It did not quite match up to Hunks cooking, but it was not bad at all.

  
**_"So...."_** Lotor rested his chin in a hand, tapping his cheek with a nail. **_"I suppose i can start out by saying I have no interest in killing you. Though...if you do not cooperate things can be...painful for you."_**

  
**_"Oh i get it. This is where you try to bribe me by using food and promises."_ ** Lance said, rolling his eyes.

  
Lotor simply grinned, not looking too bothered by his words. ** _"Not quite, little Paladin...the Blue one right? I will call you Blue."_** He stood up, flipping that stupidly perfect hair of his. _**"I am just saying one of my generals is a bit more aggressive when looking for answers. The sooner you comply, the less you suffer."**_

  
Lance swallowed nervously. Did he mean to big one? That could be bad.

  
**_"I will allow you to consider it."_ **

  
Turning on his heel he left, leaving Lance wondering if he really would end up dying. Was this to be Karma for all the girls he flirted with?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry if this feels like it has a really slow build up. I just dont want to immediately jump into things.  
> Also  
> I typed this Particular chapter up waiting to clock in at work and i was exhausted.  
> But this one is a SMALL bit longer.


	3. Clean

_**"How many days has it been..."** _

  
Lance could not tell how much time had passed. Between taking naps, actually sleeping, not able to tell what time the food came, and the room being so dimly lit he had no idea how long since he'd been captured. Lotor had not yet returned, but Ezor would occasionally bring him his food and try to chat with him. He found that her company was actually nice while he had it. Otherwise he was stuck with himself and his thoughts, which always ended up with him feeling miserable. He half hoped someone would show up and punch him a bit so he could snap out of it. He needed a distraction. Something to maybe stop this worry starting to eat away at him. Positive or negative, at this point it really did not matter. Anything!

  
_Where were they?!_

  
Calm down, it's probably only been a few days...

  
_But where ARE they? Are they even actually worried? What if this was their lucky break?_

  
No no, they are my friends, and I am a paladin. I'm a part of Voltron. We are basically a family.

  
_Maybe, but what if..._

  
Thankfully at that moment the sound of the door opening distracted him.

  
**_"You look terrible."_ **

  
Oh. It was the big one. Was it...Zethrid or something. He was trying to keep track of names, it might later come in handy. Better to pick up on certain information.

  
**_"Thanks, you aren't too bad yourself."_** He said, throwing on a quick smirk. She did not really look too amused for a moment, but then she laughed.

  
**_"The kid has spunk!"_ ** She walked over, easily undoing his cuffs and just lifting him by the scruff of his shirt, carrying him out of the room held in front of her. It was a ittle uncomfortable since he was just kind of hanging there. Nothing like feeling utterly powerless in the hands of someone much stronger.

  
**_"Um, miss giant alien lady, where are you taking me?"_ ** He asked, not sure if he should feel thankful for the distraction, or concerned for his life. This lady could easily crush him in one hand after all. He had absolutely no doubts about her strength, and he knew shed be all to happy to end him.

  
**_"You have been in a cell for a week. Frankly, you need to bathe."_ ** She wrinkled up her nose, but then grinned. **_"So the little man is getting a bath, then being moved to a new cell."_**

  
A new cell? _Why_? Why would they feel the need to move him? Oh jeez, he was not sure if he could handle one any smaller. He was just lucky that the one he had been in had a toilet! He had not cause too much of a disturbance, so they shouldn't be moving him for any bad reasons right? He could tell that Zethrid did not plan to say anything else. For a moment he wondered why she was the one doing this. He would have rather had Ezor as his escort. Her chatting was nice and he just felt more at ease around her...even though she had already shown she could easily kick his rear. It was kind of annoying how he wasn't all that worried about it.Then again there were more important things to worry about right now. KInda like the fact that they were now in a bathroom and he was back on his feet, Zethrid crossing her arms and staring at him expectantly.

 ** _"What?"_ ** He asked, brows furrowing as his expression clearly showed confusion.

 ** _"Your clothes."_** She made a hand gesture. **_"Cant clean up with those on. They are also dirty. You can't be smelly in front of Lotor ok?"_**

 ** _"Uhh..."_ ** ok so he understood the not bathing with clothes on, but she was _taking_ his clothes? Then what was he supposed to wear? " ** _So you guys want me to run around naked then?"_**

Zethrid gave him a weird look before gesturing again, this time to what looked similar to a robe of some sort. **_"No, you will wear this. You can have your clothes back later. Now strip and clean."_**

Lance began to strip down, but paused once he realized she was still standing there crossing her arms and watching him. **_"Uh...a little privacy maybe?"_**

She gave what looked like a smirk before turning to the side some so she wasn't fully facing him, but could still easily keep him in her line of sight if she so chose. **_"The kid is shy? Cute. But I will not leave myself open for attack."_**

 ** _"I am not shy."_** He frowned, but stripped down and got into the water, which was a bit chillier than he would have liked, but honestly he did not care. Now that she had mentioned he had been sitting in a cell for a week he felt disgusting. _A week?_ A week of not washing his hair or treating his skin to a face mask?! Oh she was probably right. He probably looked so bad! Oh gods his skin now felt like it was crawling! He dunked himself under the water, frantically scrubbing at his skin with his hands at first, then coming up for air and grabbing a cloth and continuing the desperate scrubbing. Zethrid turned her head to watch him a moment, her expression showing she did't get it before she turned away. After washing himself completely and washing his hair twice he felt a little less filthy. Sadly he wasn't sure of the quality of their shampoo and soap, but he couldn't be picky, _especially_ since they allowed him to have a bath! He did not want to have any form of like for the prince, but he had to admit that for a prisoner he was not being treated as badly as he could be. 

Once dry and in the robe, Zethrid led him to the new cell, this time letting him walk on his own. Once she opened the door he stiffened as he saw none other than Lotor waiting for them.

**_"Thank you Zethrid. I assume that he was no trouble?"_ **

She saluted before laughing. **_"Not really. I think he was more focused on scrubbing his face raw than escaping."_**

Lotor looked him over before giving a nod. His expression looked like he...understood? Of course of course! That man probably worked hard on his looks too! **_"I tought he might appreciate cleansing himself."_** His eyes met LAnces and his expression went from neutral to a slow smirk. **_"Now you..._** _blue_ ** _. I have come to the conclusion you seemed to be rotting away in that cell. At least that is how Ezor saw it."_ ** He lazily flicked his wrist to swirl his finger. _**"This cell is less, ah, unappealing."**_

Lance let his blue eyes survey the room, somehow feeling relief in his stomach. It had some form of lighting? And....a cot?! Oh gods the thought of not having to sleep on the ground sounded heavenly. But...what was the cost of this? He looked to Lotor, who was once again studying him with a somewhat intense expression. He stepped over, easily towering over Lance. ** _"Maybe now you wont be too tired to share some of your secrets."_** He practically purred, caressing his cheek slowly before gripping it. **_"When i return we will have a nice little chat, you and I. It will be most pleasant."_** With how close his face was Lance could almost count the long white lashes the other had. Then Lotor was pulling away, studying his hand with false interest. _**"For now i leave you in the care of my girls. I have important matters to attend to, as your little friends are causing trouble on one of my planets. They seem awfully....** busy **recently. Almost as if they don't have the time to find you."**_

With those words both Lotor and Zethrid left the cell, Lance feeling like he had just lost horribly.

_Maybe they weren't coming for him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been working on this since last night, so i'm a little disappointed that it probably is really boring. But its LONGER!  
> And cue the start of the LANGST.  
> There will be so much of that.  
> Also, Lotor is not even aware of the weight of the words he said.  
> Just saying!  
> RIP LANCE


	4. Alone

The little chat Lotor had mentioned did not end up happening immediately. Lance caught himself wondering if the Galra prince did not really find him worth his time. Is that the reason he barely came by? Or was it truly because he was busy? He probably was actually busy since he was a Prince after all, and had his own army and generals to command and all that, but his thoughts still leaned towards the more negative outlook naturally. He should  _not_ look forward to an enemy being in his cell to interrogate him, but to him it was so much better than this doubt that had been gnawing at him. It was getting worse with the day. He was so full of these negative feelings and thoughts. So full of anxiety and doubt.

_See, they really aren't coming for you._

No...no thats not true. They are busy because Lotor is causing trouble for them.

_Nope. Lotor said they were on one of his planets. That they were causing trouble for him._

They are my friends. We are basically family.

 _Are they? Are they_ _**REALLY?** Or are you just so pathetic that you just let yourself think that to feel better inside._

We have stuck together no matter what. I know they are worried about me.

_You are lying to yourself. How many times have you thought about how they would be better off without you. Or how you annoy them?_

Thats just my negativity...

_You doubt them. You know you aren't worth them risking the trip._

Yeah but-

A smack that had his head reeling snapped him from his thoughts, having to take a moment to blink back stars, only to see Lotor leaning over where Lance was seated in the cot. Lotor's thin white brows were furrowed and his expression was unreadable. He stared at the tall purple male, blinking in shock. When did HE enter the room? Had he been _that_ distracted?

 ** _"It is rude to now acknowledge someone when they enter a room."_** Lotor finally said, standing back upright, expression going back to being the default better than you look he seemed to always wear. 

" _ **I-"** _ Lance looked confused before looking annoyed. **_"Did you just slap me for not saying hi or something?!"_ ** Really? Ah...was that a smile just now? Maybe he had imagined it, but it looked like Lotor had smiled at those words, but his expression revealed nothing now.

 _ **"I just thought you went and broke yourself or something. That's my job you know."**_ Lotor looked smug, a hand on his hip as he spoke.

Lance scoffed at the way the other spoke, though inside he felt a bit thankful that the other had pulled him from his thoughts, even if it had been a tad bit violent. **_"You talk as if you can actually break me."_ ** He said confidently, though just a few moments ago he had been on the verge of falling into hopelessness at his own doing. **_"You will never break me. Do your worst, pretty boy."_**

Lotors lips twitched slightly before curling up slightly, revealing those dangerously sharp fangs of his along with an expression that was almost sinful. 

**_"I thought you'd never ask."_ **

* * *

A bloody nose and a fully aching body later, he was once again alone. He lay there in his cot staring up at the ceiling, playing with his busted lip. The way Lotor had looked at him was interesting. He couldn't place it. Each hit the other landed on him and not once did Lotor look like he was doing it to actually break him. His expression had looked...excited? Interested? Admiring? He could _not_ put his finger on it. He once again had avoided answering any questions, unless he was responding with snarky remarks or flirty comments. The Girl that had been in the room with Lotor had looked really annoyed, and yet Lotor almost seemed like he didn't care.

What was it?

What was that look?

_He needed to know._

Why was it that he couldn't understand it?

 _Why_ couldn't he place it?

It was unfamiliar, yet he felt like he should know what it was!

He rolled over onto his side and grimaced. Did Lotor crack one of his ribs? No...it would probably hurt way more if he did. 

Now that he thought about it he was probably a boring prisoner. He had not tried to escape even once. He did not keep them on their toes at all....

 _Wow_ he was such a pathetic excuse of a paladin.

What would the others think of him, just sitting there in a cell, low key looking forward to any company he got. What would they think of him knowing that he did not have any useful information because he was useless and didn't try and ask any useful questions. He should try saving himself. He should be willing to run, to escape, or die trying. And yet here he was, useless, not moving, and aching from the beating of a lifetime. He looked to the door as Ezor came in with food and...something else?

 ** _"Oh you look terrible!"_ ** She laughed, moving to make herself at home right there next to him on the cot. She set the tray of food down, then lay out the other items, which surprised him. She looked amused at his expression. ** _"Lotor doesn't want anything getting infected and you are not allowed to fall ill."_** She said in a matter of fact sort of way.

Wait what?

_**"Why?"** _

She furrowed her brows. _**"Because he is not a terrible person?"**_

 ** _"Could have fooled me."_** He retorted.

Ezor chuckled some as she began to dab at his lip with a cream that stung in that annoying medical way. **_"Well you are making things hard on him. But...I don't think thats a bad thing,"_ ** She paused and looked him over. **_"Ok. Kinda bad for your body. But you withstand pain pretty well!"_**

 ** _"True...and thanks....i think?"_** He grinned at her. 

She just shook her head at him, working on cleaning any cuts, then feeling over him and laughing at any sounds of discomfort he made. **_"You did this to yourself. I almost want to say you were trying to make him hurt you."_** She tilted her head before pulling her hands away. **_"Nothing broken though."_**

" ** _Are you trying to call me out?"_ ** Lance narrowed his eyes, causing her to giggle. 

**_"Maybe you need to be called out! Masochist."_ **

He stuck out his tongue, groaning when she just flicked it and looked smug. **_"That hurt."_**

 ** _"Sure it did. Anyway anyway!"_** She suddenly looked eager, leaning in really close, no personal space. **_"Can you tell me what its like to fly one of those kitties? What it feels like to Pilot them!"_ ** Her eyes sparkled, her nose almost touching his.

Lance pulled back some, laughing lightly, though he felt a pang inside. ** _"I'm not telling you anything i didn't tell Lotor. Its not that easy to get me to talk."_**

Ezors' expression fell into a pout as she pulled away. **_"It wasn't for Lotor. I was curious on my own. I just wanted to know what it was lie to fly something like that with your friends! Like what it is like to be a Paladin. It seemed cool."_**

Another pang hit him and he gripped at the fabric of his robe with another laugh, this one sounding a lot more false. A Paladin huh...he wasn't even worthy of that anymore. Look at him. ** _"My friends...a team. Right. Sorry you aren't fooling me..not to mention I am not really a Paladin right now."_**

Ezors' expression changed, studying him a bit. She reached out and he bat her hand away. **_"Hey don't look at me like that. I'm your enemy right?Or are you maybe falling for me?"_** He smirked, leaning in. His defense mechanism was to automatically flirt. He couldn't help it. It was the easiest way to hide how he was feeling inside. He wasn't going to let anyone know that he was cracking inside. Nobody was allowed to see the weakness. He was pretty sure it worked when she stood with a laugh.

 ** _"Silly little Paladin!"_ ** She said, wiggling a finger at him. **_"You are not my type! Tough you are awfully cute!"_ ** She winked before leaving, and it was only then that he allowed his feelings to wash over him, tears falling without a single sound other than his shuddering breath, holding back any sounds he wanted to make.

He felt so ** _alone._**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ezor just wants someone to talk to  
> I love Ezor  
> And cue the Langst  
> also  
> yes  
> Lancey Lance is a masochist...though that's not the reason he wants to be beaten up, lol  
> Ahh this took me forever to type becasue i kept getting distracted....  
> also was listening to this awesome cover of Doga and Une's theme on repeat while writing this. Its so relaxing  
> BUT YEAH I AM HOPING TO WRITE MORE SOON  
> I wanna get this rolling for real.  
> Also  
> Stay tuned to find out the expression Lance doesnt understand and WHY he doesnt understand it.


	5. Slip ups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY THIS TOOK AGES

_**"Hey....hey Lance?"** _

Lance stared at Ezor from where he was currently washing his hair. She must have seen something she didn't like in his expression because she frowned before looking away. Strange. ** _"Yeah?"_**

 ** _"Well...i just could not help but to notice that you haven't really been finishing your food recently."_ ** She said, gazing up at the ceiling. Lance worked on rinsing the soap from his hair, trying his best to not let the sigh escape him.

 ** _"Ah, yeah i dont know. I just dont have much of an appetite recently."_ ** He shot a grin at her, only to realize she wasnt looking at him. Right. He was naked and had asked the girls not to watch, though somehow he felt it was something else. He sometimes got a feeling Ezor worried about him. Was she afraid their little prisoner would drop dead? Or was there something more to it? Lance was not going to bother asking. **_"Dont worry about it. Really, I just have not been too hungry. Besides, your food here is pretty weird to me, ya know? Sometimes its hard to eat it."_** Ok the last bit was a lie, but he was sure it would have the desired affect.

**_"Oh! Right!"_ **

And there it was. Why was he such a good liar? He felt a little bad because she did not seem to be too terrible of a person, but he couldn't afford to get close. That would immediately be a weakness and he would accidentally say something he shouldnt. Right now he could not afford that, no matter how nice the thought of a friend was.

 ** _"So what has sir prince been up to or whatever. Conquering hearts and galaxies?"_** He teased. Her laugh showed that she knew he was just joking around. The others never seemed to get it. They would either glare or just give no reaction. Thats was just so boring.

 ** _"He has actually been busy with politics! Being a prince that returned from exile is pretty hard apparently because nobody trusts you...oops!"_ ** She covered her mouth, eyes widening before looking a bit sheepish. **_"You didnt hear that from me."_**

So Lotor was having some hard times of his own huh. Well that wasnt any of his concern. It really wasnt...but... ** _"Hes a prince though. Shouldn't people just like...listen or whatever? Isnt that how it works?"_** He began to dry off before getting dressed. Ah he had needed that. Taking a bath was always nice when you were plagued with depressing thoughts, especially if someone was there to talk to.

 ** _"Ah...well...it is not that simple though. Most prefer his fathers methods, which is against everything Lotor stands for, you see?"_** She said, taking his arm and pulling him along to be back in his cell while she talked. **_"He has a mix of people who like and dislike him."_**

 ** _"Against what he stands for? But doesn't he work FOR his father? Dont they have the same goals?"_ ** lance asked, frowning with furrowed brows as he entered his room. Ezor shook her head.

 ** _"It is not my place to explain these things to you. If Lotor wants to he will. But he will probably be in a foul mood when he returns so i guess be prepared for that."_ ** She grimaced. **_"Sorry in advance. I promise to come patch you up!"_ ** The tall red girl closed his cell and he was left wondering how MUCH of a foul mood the other would have.

_Maybe if you are lucky he will just kill you._

But i dont want to die! I like living.

_Do you?_

Of course i do.

_But what is the point of living?_

So much! I want to make a difference. I have to survive to do that.

_You aren't doing anything. You have not done a single thing since you were captured._

It has not been that long!

_You know its been a few weeks. You aren't necessary._

Lance sighed, rubbing between his eyes. Useless huh? He really did feel useless. He wasnt only useless to voltron, but he was also pretty useless to Lotor. A useless prisoner.  
Maybe he would be better off dead.

***

Shit.

Lotor really WAS in a foul mood! Who pissed in his cornflakes? Oh..right. Politics and such.

Yikes.

Lance was already aching everywhere. Had the whip the other brought in really been neccessary? He probably shouldnt have said 'ooooh kinky'. he probably deserved those few blows he got for making faces at the other. He had just wanted to try seeing what he could get away with and what would get him hit. When his arms got smacked it stung like a bitch! At this point avoiding the questions was almost like a game, and he was getting pretty good at it.

 ** _"Why wont you tell me anything, Paladin!"_ ** Lotor barked, face extremely close, his grip on his face harsher than it had ever been. His jaw would probably be bruised after this, if not worse that that. **_"It has been over a month now, literally ANYONE would understand if you slipped!"_ ** He pulled away only to slap him hard. Oh...he was pretty sure he tasted blood. Did he accidentally bite his tongue? Maybe? He could not really tell. **_"There is no need to keep secrets!"_ ** Over a month huh....Lance could feel the disappointment rising up, along with other emotions he tried to keep shoved away. ** _"If you would just tell me this could be so much easier, i will make it worth it for you."_** At those words Lotor caressed over the younger males jaw and Lance almost, ALMOST felt like it wouldnt be too bad. He was so tired after all....

No.

Not yet. He could not let his weakness show. ESPECIALLY not to Lotor. Quirking a brow and trying his best to look smug despite the blood trickling down his chin. Spitting the blood in his mouth at Lotor shoe he smirked. ** _"You forget. I am a paladin. A defender of the universe. I refuse to give up my friends. Beat me all you like, you wont get a peep from me. However..."_ ** He winked. ** _"Maybe a kiss could get you a little something interesting."_ ** What was he doing. Why. WHY DID HE JUST FLIRT WITH LOTOR?! Before he could fully beat himself up he had the pleasure of watching Lotors raged expression falter, what looked like confusion and amusement on the males face.

 ** _"P-pardon?"_** Lotor said, pulling back to cross his arms, laughing lightly. ** _"Ah...you truly are...interesting, Blue. Ah i will continue this later."_** Lotor shook his head as he began walking away, a hand over his mouth as if trying to contain any more laughter from escaping, though Lance had no way of knowing it was actually hiding the biggest grin.

Lance let out a sigh of relief upon realizing he would not get any worse damage....not that he escaped without a scratch. Dealing with about an hours worth of a bating was not something his body was very happy with him about right now. Thankfully it seemed his flirting had lightened the mood a bit so it was not dragged out as much as it could have been. JUst thinking about it made him shudder. That look in Lotors eye had been low key terrifying. Ah yes, but the flirting. Who would have thought! What a great discovery! Though the thought somehow had him nervous. Was it because the male was so gorgeous? Was it his princely status? Or maybe it was the whole GalrA thing. He couldnt quite place it, it just made his heart beat a little quicker. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took ages. Between working so much and stressing over a con that is in two weeks i have not been able to write, no matter how much i wanted to.  
> Also i had a heart attack while typing this because my computer froze. Thankfully the site i used saved most of it so i didnt have to fix too much.  
> I am sorry this isnt the best, but i promise in the next chapter there will be some Lance and Lotor casual chatting!  
> Sorry this is moving so slow


	6. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DINNER DATE?! Not really, but close enough, right?

Ezor showed up like promised to patch him up, though from her expression he could tell she was judging him. It didn't matter though. She left after giving him his dinner, leaving him to his thoughts. The rest of the night went by rather slowly, as did the next few days. It was so hard to keep track of time. He never knew if it was morning or night since there was no time keeping device in his room, and sometimes he couldn't even tell it had entered the next day. Sleep schedule? What was THAT?! He took to just counting how many meals he got, and that kind of helped him somewhat keep track of things. Though he was also going crazy just sitting in this cell. Between not being able to leave and being stuck with his own mind, sometimes he just wanted to scream.

Lance was in the middle of doing push-ups (just passing the time man, i'm BORED) when Acxa walked in looking less than pleased. What was her issue? He had not even said anything yet!

**_"Lotor wishes for you to dine with him and discuss things...."_ ** She gave him a look that practically dared him to say anything rude. Jeez...that woman's eyes really burned right through him. She was scary! 

**_"Uh...OK i guess? I am guessing I did not have a choice in the matter anyway."_ ** He said, pushing himself up from the ground and sighing. Her glare confirmed his response, though he REALLY wished she would smile sometime. ** _"Ya know, you are really pretty. You shouldn't scowl all the time. It is bad for you."_** Acxa just looked offended and grabbed his arm. 

**_"Follow me."_ ** She said curtly, obviously not in the mood to put up with his shit. Ahhhh at least Ezor would tease back! No fun! 

**_"Hard to follow when i am being dragged."_ ** He grumbled, sighing as he forced his legs to try and keep up with her. She made a sound which seemed like this was a waste of her time, then walked faster. Why did so walk so gosh darn fast? It wasnt like Lotor was going anywhere. Oh jeez he really wished she would walk a little slower. He was not sure if he would be able to come up with anything snarky in response to the beautiful man right now. Dine with him? What was up with that? Why did Lotor suddenly want to dine with him. 

_GASP._

Maybe he was trying a new tactic! _WHAT IF HE TRIED SEDUCING HIM._

Oh no. Lance was not sure he could handle that! Of course he knew there was no reason Lotor would have a genuine interest in him, but what if he did it to get information out of him! Oh this might be dangerous!.

**_"We are here."_** She opened the door, all but shoved him into the room, then looked over to where Lotor was seated, staring at a map. ** _"Sir."_**

Lotor then looked up as if just now noticing them, folding up the map and rubbing his temple with a tired expression before he wiped it from his face and replaced it with a smirk. 

_**"Ah yes, i was wondering when you would show up."**_ Sitting the map to the side he clapped his hands together. ** _"Blue, sit sit."_** He gestured to the only other chair at the small table, a tray of food already waiting. Now that Lance realized there was food, he could smell it to. Oh it smelled amazing. Lotor waved a hand to the female and she took a step forward.

**_"But Lotor I-"_ ** she began, probably about to list off a billion reasons why it was not wise to be alone in the room with a prisoner.

**_"Dismissed....Acxa."_ ** He said cooly, eyes narrowing. She lowered her head, but not before shooting a glare at Lance as if daring him to harm a single hair on Lotors head. She then turned on her heel and basically marched out of the room. This was when Lance remembered that Lotor had suggested he sit down, so he did so. 

For once he was alone in a room with Lotor. Just him and the prince. Lance and the too beautiful to be real prince. Shit. No staring! He focused instead on his food, taking a bite and forgetting all about his worries of being seduced becasue HOLY QUIZNACK this was delicious? Lotor waited until Lance had a few bites before speaking. ** _"It would seem that you enjoy it. I am glad."_** Lance paused, slowly letting his gaze focus on the prince, who was studying him pretty hard. **_"You intrigue me, Blue."_** Lance nearly choked on his food. OH NO! Here it was! It was happening! _**"How do you do it?"**_

Wait....what?

**_"Do what?"_ ** He asked, squinting at the lavender colored male. 

**_"Stay so strong, even though you are obviously dealing with your own problems, and yet you never let it show."_ ** Lotor leaned in some, Lance feeling himself starting to go cold. How could he know he was struggling? He had not said a damn thing to anyone. Lotor tapped his chin in thought, brows furrowed as if he truly found Lance to be something worth staring at. **_"You know that you can not win against all of us, you are clearly outnumbered....and yet you just smirk and say such interestingly annoying things."_** The tall being chuckled, waiting for a response. Lance, however, was trying to decide how he should feel. He was pretty sure he was just insulted...but also complimented? 

" ** _Annoying?"_ ** He repeated, frowning. Annoying. That was always how people saw him. Of course Lotor also felt that way. Why wouldn't he? LAnce refused to cooperate, teased him, and even straight up flirted with him! ** _"Yeah that's something i have always been quite good at. Can not tell you my secret though. Haha even I don't know how i do it!"_** He laughed, trying to make it seem like a joke, but his laugh sounded hollow even to his own ears. He was a little worried over the way Lotor's eyebrow twitched over his words. Was he going to laugh? No...it was a sigh. Why a sigh? What the hell was the look Lotor giving him?

**_"That is not what i meant by the word annoying. I meant it in a ...ah...hmm."_ ** Lotor frowned, thin brows furrowed as he tried to find a way to explain it. **_"Charming, if i dare say that? It is annoying because i am curious. I am always curious over what you say next."_**

_Charming? HA! That's a riot. Who would find me charming. That is ridiculous._

Is it? I mean...what if he really does?

_Really? You think some gorgeous alien bad guy prince would think you are actually charming?_

Well...

Lance scoffed, looking unamused. ** _"So you enjoy playing with me because I'm entertaining? Is that it?"_**  Yeah, that was the only thing that could be it! So that was the reason the other kept him alive! He found him entertaining. That was the only thing that made sense.

Lotor looked a bit frustrated. **_"Ah...no that is not it either. I do not understand why it must be a negative thing."_**

**_"Because there is no way in hell it could be a positive thing. I don't get positive things. Not Lance."_** Lance stood up, suddenly just wanting to be alone. His mood had plummeted. It wasn't even the fault of the other. He knew it was just his own thoughts getting to him, but the others expression he wore now made him feel a bit guilty. Lotor genuinely looked rather confused. Ah..why did Lance have to be this way? This could have been such a pleasant chat but instead he turned in negative. He probably should have just flirted like usual, instead he wanted to just go and hide away. **_"I am going back to my cell."_**

~~~

  
Lotor watched him leave, scratching his cheek with a perplexed expression. What was going through that human's mind? He obviously had multiple things he was thinking on. Lance had actually looked like he was about to cry from what ever he was thinking on. What was it? He did not understand. He was hoping chatting over dinner would help him understand why the other wouldn't talk about anything, but now he was even more confused.

**_"Blue...what am i going to do with you?"_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance lets his thoughts ruin everything  
> RIP  
> What will Lotors next move be?  
> Also if there are typos i am sorry. Its late and i worked all day


	7. Waiting and Anxiety

**_"Lance how long are you going to sulk. You were the one that walked out on him."_ **

Ezor was in the cell with him, making sure he ate. She had _really_ been on his butt recently about making sure he ate at least one of his meals a day because 'humans are supposed to have 3 meals a day according to research!' He had skipped a few meals and so now she was all huffy and made sure to stop by so she could watch him eat. She would refuse to leave until he finished. He really wanted to say it was annoying, but in all honesty he really appreciated it.Nobody ever put that much effort into him. He put his plate down and shot her a weak glare.

_**"I am not sulking ok? I just...."** _

**_"Wish you had given him a chance?"_** Ezor said quickly, eyes sparkling as she leaned in with a hopeful expression.

 ** _"Uh...not exactly. Maybe waited to see what he wanted to talk about because i am a little curious. Though i am still mad you guys kidnapped me."_** Lance crossed his arms and quirked a brow trying to look angry. Ezor leaned forward with laughter, obviously not very convinced.

 ** _"Come on, are you really still angry about that?"_** She waved a hand with a grin. **_"Anyway, i also stopped by to tell you that we might me gone for a few days. Lotor has a few things he needs to take care of and we have to help so....don't cause any trouble, you hear?"_** She pinched his cheek, making him groan.

**_"Dont treat me like a child."_ **

Ezor once again waved a hand, quirking a brow. ** _"Oh jeez, haven't you realized it by now? I'm treating you like a friend, dummy! Or is that too hard for your thick head to process."_**

Lance blinked. A friend? Was she serious? **_"But I am a prisoner..."_**

Ezor snorted lightly, giving him a look to show that she was judging him. ** _"Really? We give you a decent room, make sure you stay clean, and feed you the good stuff! Yeah Lotor has been keeping up with the prisoner thing by interrogating you and all that but...."_** she shrugged. **_"Yeah no you are TOTALLY a prisoner ."_ ** She hopped up, patting her thighs before grinning. **_"See ya later, Lancey!"_**

He was still trying to process her words after a few hours. Like a friend? She thought of him as a friend? Was that real or were they attempting a new tactic to try and get him to talk? At this point it wouldn't really make sense to still be trying, right? He'd been away too long. He had no idea what Voltron was up to. A sigh escaped him and he grumbled a bit to himself as he let himself roll out of the cot and onto the hard ground. Deciding not to think about it TOO much, he began to do push-ups to distract himself.

  
* * *

Lance sighed as he wiped sweat from his brow. It had been at least a week since Ezor left. A week since he had any company. It was really lonely and quiet without anyone around. Whatever they were doing sure was taking a while. He shouldn't look forward to their return, he knew that. Honestly he should be using that chance to try and escape. And speaking of which....it had been some time now....when were the others going to come for him? Had they replaced him yet?  Did they decide to just cut their losses? In all honesty he really wouldn't blame them if they did, no matter how much the thought hurt. He grabbed the small towel and wiped sweat from the rest of his face before looking down at his body. When you were bored, working out wasn't a bad way to kill time. It was also how he was managing to keep his appetite. 

Hearing the door open he stared as Acxa stood there looking highly annoyed. He couldn't help it as his face lit up. This meant he would get to have the company of Ezor soon, right?!

**_"Lotor wishes for your company."_ **

The words were blunt, but he could tell by looking at her that she was exhausted. He wondered what all had happened. 

 ** _"Can I at least shower and get properly dressed?"_** He was sitting there sweaty and shirtless after all. She looked like she was going to argue, then she just sighed and shook her head. 

**_"Do what you want. I trust you know the way and won't do something stupid. I will be back."_ **

She turned and left, leaving Lance feeling a bit bemused by her actions. She wasn't going to escort him? How weird. Maybe it was because of her trip or whatever. He shrugged and grabbed his clean pair of clothes and made his way to the bathroom to clean up. Ahhhh a soak sounded really nice about now. Though somehow he had the feeling that she would really NOT appreciate it if he took his sweet time, so he would have to settle for a quick bath this time. He wondered what Lotor wanted. Didn't they just get back? Why would he want to see him immediately? Or maybe he wanted to take his frustration out on him again. Regardless of what Ezor said he was a prisoner so that wouldn't be all that surprising. Drawing the bathwater he watched the tub fill up and sighed. Ah what should he do. Should he defend himself? Not that it would work very well since he did not match up strengthwise at all. Well he supposed he would figure it out once he was there. For now he needed to focus on scrubbing off all the sweat! Ahh and his hair felt super gross too. Why did sweat have to stick in such annoying places!

After he was satisfied with how clean he was, he got out and dried off before pulling on his clothes and making his way back to his cell. Acxa was there waiting for him already! It would seem he would not have time to sit and think on anything. **_"Lets go."_** She turned and began to walk, leaving him no choice but to follow in her footsteps in silence. Once at Lotors door she knocked, then turned and left abruptly. This threw Lance off a little since last time she stayed and tried to argue about protecting Lotor. Maybe it was just because she was tired? Who knew! The door opened and he stepped in, Lotor looking up from where he was seated before looking back at whatever he was doing. 

 ** _"Welcome."_ ** His tone was a bit weary and short. Seemed like Acxa was'nt the only one tired from their trip. _ **"Just a moment. Go on and have a seat. There will be food soon."**_ White brows were furrowed together, eyes scanning the screen and sighing as Lance found a seat and waited. He didn't have to wait too long thankfully, since the anxiety would kill him otherwise. Lotor turned his full attention on the other male, eyes practically burning into him. **_"Blue...or rather, Lance..."_**

Oh he was calling him by name! He swallowed nervously and pushed a grin on his face. **"Ah...yes, I'm Lance?"**

Lotor smirked, lacing his fingers. ** _"This time we are going to get to know each other...whether you like it...or not."_**

Oh...Oh no. This sounded scary!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK ME AGES  
> IM SORRY  
> THIS IS NOT DEAD I PROMISE  
> I HAVE A BUNCH GOING ON AHHHHH I FEEL TERRIBLE.  
> I will do my best to get a new chapter out much quicker than this one. I am also sorry its so short!  
> I am also working on a small oneshot so look forward to that too?


	8. Just a Talk

Lance felt like everything was dead silent. He was almost convinced Lotor could even hear his heart beat. How could he not? It was beating so quickly right now that he felt like it might come out of his throat! And he also felt really anxious, breathing coming a bit difficult. What did he mean by that? Was he finally snapping? Was Lotor going to use some wicked methods to make Lance spill all his secrets? WHAT WAS IT?!

_**"I really do not like the expression you wear...."**_ Lotor sighed, smirk gone for a moment and instead he just looked tired again. _**"I am not here to hurt you today, nor do i have the ENERGY to cause you harm. Please calm yourself. A talk. I wish to talk."**_

Lotor only wants to talk?

Only to talk.

Well talking was a lot better than most other things that could be happening. Taking a slow breath, he let it out, scratching the back of his neck with a nervous laugh. ** _"I am perfectly calm. Though I somehow doubt that you can't cause me harm."_** Lance smirked. ** _"After all, just looking at you makes my heart pound painfully."_**

The expression Lotor made had Lance pretty amused. The purple male did not look ready for that comment at all, and Lotor was now laughing. **_"Ahhhh yes yes. Like that, Blu- i mean Lance."_** Ah when the other said his name it really did feel so personal somehow. Well the other had said they would get to know each other? ** _"Now. I guess i should start off by being honest with you...though i am certain that you will be very displeased with me, so I apologize in advance."_** Lotor looked away, furrowing his brows and looking kind of...guilty?

**_"There are cameras in your cell. Its mostly to monitor, i wasn't certain how things would go at first-"_ **

**_"C-cameras?"_** Lance cut the other off, expression horrified. Cameras....that meant the other could see EVERYTHING. That meant that everything wasn't a secret. THATS how the other knew he was struggling. HE HAD PROBABLY SAT THERE WATCHING HIM CRY! Oh how PATHETIC. His hands were tightly gripping his pants, trying to not let himself completely freak out.

Calm down.

He needed to calm down.

He was only playing into the others hand at this point. Lotor knew he was weak. It was only a matter if time now before he broke down and the prince no longer had a use for him. Then he would probably be abandoned somewhere lost in space...or finally killed.

**_"...nce....LANCE."_ **

Lance jumped as he realized Lotors hands were on his face. He smacked at the others hands. ** _"D-dont touch me."_** He said, mad at how weak he sounded. Lotor stepped back, seeming to study him.

**_"I plan to remove the cameras. Your time will be your time alone."_ **

Lance scoffed. ** _"Oh, so you feel sorry for me, is that it? Is it fun to watch me, to see how pathetic i am?"_**

Lotor blinked, but then a slow smirk appeared. **_"Honestly, it is fun to watch you....though i am not sure what pathetic thing you speak on."_**

Lance opened his mouth to say something, but Lotor continued to speak. ** _"It is fun to watch how you roll around in bed when you are bored, it is fun to watch you work out when you can't bear to sit still anymore. It is fun to watch you laughing with Ezor. Though i can never hear what you guys are speaking on, your expression speaks rather loudly."_**

Lance was stumped. Was he not going to call him weak or pathetic then? **_"But...but you must have seen-"_**

Lotor waved a hand, expression going serious. **_"Yes. I have seen. But it is not, as you say, pathetic. You have every reason to cry. You could cry and throw a fit every day and it would be most understandable. Instead, you do it alone. You keep it to yourself. You show a strong face. Stubborn. Charming. Always smiling. It has been driving me mad. This is why i asked you before how you did it. Why you do it. Im intrigued."_ ** His eyes narrowed, reaching out to run his fingers through Lance's hair. **_"I do wish to come to some form of agreement, Lance. Something to benefit us both, yes?"_**

It took everything inside of the young paladin to not lean into the touch. Here it was. This was it. Lotor was officially trying to charm him. Here he was not only refusing to judge him for crying, but he did not seem to be judging him at all. He almost felt like the other was complimenting him. But that couldn't be! There was no way that the other wasn't judging him.

**_"I don't know how stupid you thi-"_ **

**_"I am planning on over throwing my father and his form of the government."_ **

Lances mouth snapped shut, and that was the moment that the food arrived. Lance sat there in an awkward silence, staring at the food as they were once again left alone. The silence seemed to drag until Lotor cleared his throat. ** _"As i said-"_**

**_"Yeah i heard you the first time."_** The tan boy rubbed over his face before poking at the food. **_"So....what exactly...um...does this have to do with me?"_**

Lotors tired face seemed to light back up at the question, so he supposed he asked the right thing.

**_"I am so glad you asked!"_** Lotor waved a hand. **_"See i was actually wanting to ask for your help, if you were willing."_**

Lance began to eat, making a sound to show that he was paying attention to the other. **_"My help. Right. Of course. And why would a gorgeous genius prince like yourself need my help?_** " He forked another bit of food into his mouth, chewing slowly while watching the other. **_"You have some kick ass ladies surrounding you, you seem to be a master at scheming...and yet you want the help of me, your prisoner. Sorry to say you snagged the wrong person for that idea."_ ** He laughed. **_"Maybe Pidge or Keith would have been better. They are both quite-"_**

**_"I did not go after them for a reason."_** Lotor looked annoyed, eyes narrowed, pushing hair out of his face. **_"You are the sharpshooter. I have watched you and how you fight. I have also seen how your team mates treat you. It is pathetic. You have so much potential, so much promise, but they can not see that. And where are they now, if they are the amazing people you seem to think they are?"_ **

Lance froze at the last comment, looking down at his plate and feeling that familiar sinking sensation in his stomach. There it was again. He had actually been wondering where they were. He tried to avoid those thoughts as much as possible, but here they were yet again...this time being said aloud by his Captor. He swallowed dryly, wanting to sink in his seat, but instead tried to laugh. **_"I mean they are voltron, so they are busy doing their job and, you know..."_**

Lotor stood, slamming his hands on the table. **_"No. No i do NOT know. If one of mine were missing I would drop everything to find them. A team sticks together, works together, and looks after one another. Your team has not made a single attempt to contact me...unless they are so stupid they cannot figure out how."_ **

_**"O-oh....well...."**_ Lance couldn't do this. He did not want to talk about his fears here. **_"There are more important things that need to be attended to. There are many lives, many planets that need to be saved."_ ** That's what he always told himself at least. That was how he managed to hold on so far. He did not want to look at Lotor. He was so scared of seeing a look of pity upon the others face. That was literally the last thing he needed right now. He tried to go back to eating but a harsh grip to his face made him tense as Lotor forced him to look up the the other male. The look in the prince's eyes had him rooted where he was. Lotor looked beyond raged, hair falling in his face because of how he was leaning over Lance. **_"Wha-"_**

He did not even have a chance to say a word before Lotor's lips were on his. The kiss was firm, full of frustration and other unspoken things. Lotor pulled away, staring at him a moment before suddenly realizing what he did and backing away before standing up straight. **_"Ah. That was uncalled for, i overstepped my boundaries. I did not wish for that to happen in that way. Please show yourself out when you finish."_** The other spoke briskly, a hand coming up to cover his lips as what Lance could only assume was embarrassment and shame covered the taller males face as he left the room.

Lance was still trying to process what happened when Ezor eventually popped her head in.

**_"Hey, Lancey! Do you know whats wrong with Lotor? He stormed past me and seems to have locked himself in the control room."_ **

Lance felt his cheeks heating up really fast, hands going to his mouth as it began to fully sink in. He jumped up, running past Ezor, not even hearing her call after him as he rushed back to his cell.

_W H A T_

_W A S_

_T H A T ? !_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO VERY SORRY  
> THE LAPTOP WAS FINALLY FIXED   
> THIS IS LONG OVER DUE  
> I AM SO SORRY  
> AND I AM SO SORRY IF THIS FEELS RUSHED I FEEL TERRIBLE  
> i am going to do my best to do updates now. If you want to send encouragement or check on the status of an update my twitter is salty_prince feel free to ask about updates ;-;


End file.
